Many electronic apparatuses, such as motors, lights, audio systems, or air conditioners, are installed on a general car, which has only a very limited number of batteries for supplying electric power. Therefore, how to integrate and distribute electric wires of various electronic apparatuses is very important. Especially, for a new car having advanced electronic instruments such as the anti-braking system (ABS), the global positioning system (GPS), or other high-level audio-visual systems, there will be much more electric wires to be allocated. These electric wires are gripped on the same electrodes of a battery via gripping rings on the ends thereof in prior art. Therefore, it will be very inconvenient for assembly and disassembly of each electric wire on the electrode. Also, because these electric wires adjoin and overlap with one another, the safety problem should be very carefully take care of. As a result, many specific connectors for a battery have been developed to solve the above mentioned problems.
These connectors are mainly integrally formed copper conductors. A C-shaped gripper controlled by a fastening bolt is installed in most of these connectors to grip on an electrode of a battery. The position other than the C-shaped gripper of the connector can be expanded to form a block of arbitrary shape. A plurality of spaced wiring holes are disposed at proper positions thereon. A fastening bolt is installed perpendicularly to a corresponding wiring hole such that the core line of each electric wire can be inserted in the wiring hole and fixedly assembled by screwing the fastening bolt. Each electric wire can thus be separately and indirectly connected to the same electrode.
To make sure that better safety can be obtained, a safety device (such as a safety fuse) can be further joined with each electric wire. When loading current is too large due to some specific factor, electric power will be automatically cut off through the breaking or the switching off of the safety device. However, the locations of general safety devices vary. Some are disposed at the middle sections of the electric wires such that they may be mixed with complex components of the car or near high-temperature equipment or electric systems. It is thus very difficult to check or replace them.